Zach Dempsey
|image = 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Zach Dempsey.jpg|Season 1 Season_2_Character_Portrait_Zach_Dempsey.jpg|Season 2 |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 17 |occupation = Student (Liberty High School) Baseball player (Liberty High School) |relatives = Karen Dempsey (mother) George Dempsey (father) † May Dempsey (younger sister) |relationships = Hannah Baker (dated in summer, kissed, lost virginity to) Alex Standall (best friend) Clay Jensen (friend) Justin Foley (friend) Jessica Davis (friend) |portrayed_by = Ross Butler |seasons = 1 • 2 |appears_in = Thirteen Reasons Why |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Zachary "Zach" Shan-Yung Dempsey is a main character in Netflix's ''13 Reasons Why''. He is portrayed by Ross Butler. Zach is the subject of Tape 4, Side A on Hannah's list of reasons of why she killed herself. Early Life To be added Throughout the Series Season 1 He is Justin’s friend, they were walking together on Hannah’s lawn when she first saw Justin. Feeling sorry for Hannah after Marcus tried to use her, Zach tried to comfort her, but she ignored him. The next day, Zach said that he wished he had gotten matched with Hannah for the Dollar Valentine survey. Not believing him, Hannah yelled at him until he finally left. Zach's friends teased him for trying to talk to Hannah, but it is implied that his intentions were pure and he really liked Hannah. After being humiliated by Hannah, Zach got revenge on her by stealing and throwing away all of Hannah’s notes in the Brown Paper Bag Program, notes that she desperately needed to gain comfort and confidence. Hannah figures out that Zach was the one who took her notes, so she writes him a note in order to confront him. In her tapes, she claimed that he read her note and threw it on the ground, however, it is revealed that Zach still keeps the note in his wallet. Season 2 Zach helps Alex by carrying his book bag and also helps him with his PT. He tries to distance himself from Bryce but still has to see him because they play baseball together. He is the 6th person to testify in Hannah's trial. He reveals that during the summer before she committed suicide they'd spent a lot of time together. He tells the court that he and Hannah had had sex and had taken each other's virginities. We learn that he is the one who had been giving Clay the Polaroids. Clay asked him why he didn't just come and talk to him about what was going on in the Clubhouse. Zach told him that it's because he's a coward. Zach's Mistake (Reason #7) Zach is Hannah's seventh reason for why she committed suicide. After being humiliated by Marcus on their Valentine's Date, Zach reached out to Hannah and tried to cheer her up. Hannah was actually appreciative of this. However, when Zach tried reaching out to her again at lunch and revealed that he wanted to be her Valentine's date, he unintentionally insulted Hannah and as such she insulted him and rejected him. Out of revenge, Zach began stealing the positive notes from Hannah's compliment bag in their English class, notes she enjoyed getting. Hannah discovered it was Zach that was the thief and wrote him a note, however after reading the note he did not apologize and Hannah believed he just threw out the note (though he actually kept it). Hannah wrote another note which was read in front of the whole class though Zach still did nothing to help Hannah and let Skye take the fall for apparently writing the note. Physical Appearance Zach is a tall and athletic Asian-American with short-cut dark hair and dark eyes. He is typically seen in sporty wear like varsity jackets, jeans, sneakers, and snapbacks. He is also often found in his basketball uniform. Personality Zach is shown to be a kind hearted person and a good friend to those around him though he is also extremely cruel and uncaring to a degree. Like the other jocks at Liberty High he is somewhat shown to be a bully and disrespectful towards girls as he himself admits during his deposition that he said insulting things about Hannah. He is physically aggressive to as he threatened Tyler he would break his arm if he didn't leave him and the others on the tapes alone at lunch and is shown to have a temper as seen after Hannah rejected him and his help. In spite of the other jocks, Zach appears to shown concern for the feelings of others as he tried to cheer Hannah up after Marcus humiliated her on their valentines date though he himself insulted her while trying to tell her she was the valentine he himself hoped for and as result led him to cruelly torturing Hannah by stealing the positive notes that she strongly desired getting which ultimately broke her spirit. Zach is shown to be selfish like a majority of the others on Hannah's list and is willing to keep the tapes a secret to protect himself and even claims that Hannah was too much to deal with and that she screwed up her own life and even though he was well aware that Hannah was calling out for help after stealing her notes for weeks, he did nothing to help her. He is shown to be in agreement with the plans to keep Clay from ratting them all out to and participated in intimidating him along with Alex and Justin. However he is also one of the few people who is civil to Clay as after the latter took revenge against him after hearing his tape, he only forgave him and admitted the truth. In spite of this Zach is not completely heartless and Alex even once says to him that he is simply an entitled idiot who does cruel stupid things while on the inside has a decent heart. He even kept the note that Hannah personally wrote to him (despite her belief that he threw it out) and during his deposition admits that Hannah was indeed bullied at school and that he took part in it as well, possibly showing he is willing to admit the truth. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Zach seems to be the only person out of the group that seems to actually consider Hannah's feelings and tries to think twice before doing something stupid. Although this is proved controversial because Zach steals things out of Hannah's bag of what is supposed to be people saying nice things to her and takes them so that she doesn't find them, this is only after being verbally rejected by Hannah. * Zach kept the letter Hannah put in her own bag to see if he was doing what she thought he was, although Hannah stated on the tapes that he threw the letter away. * Zach is currently the only person on Hannah's list to actually prove that she lied about something on her tapes, in this case she accused him of throwing out the personal note she wrote to him after discovering he was stealing her positive notes out of revenge though in reality he kept it and still has it in his wallet. * Zach's mother mentions that he wants to become a marine biologist. * Zack and Hannah lost their virginities to each other the summer before she committed suicide. * It's revealed in "Smile, Bitches" that it was Zach who was sending Clay the incriminating Polaroids of Bryce and other jocks assaulting girls. His explanation for this was because he, himself, is a coward but that Clay isn't. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Zach Dempsey.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Zach_Dempsey.jpg |-|Screencaps= zach and hannah talking.jpg Zachary Dempsey Deposition.jpg Tape 3, Side B Zach and his gang.PNG References de:Zach Dempsey fr:Zach Dempsey Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Liberty Tigers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters